1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server and an identifier synchronization method, and more particularly to a server and an identifier synchronization method which are capable of synchronizing identifiers in every hardware peripheral in the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A subsystem identifier (SSID) and a subsystem vendor identifier (SVID) are independently defined for various hardware peripherals in a main board by the Peripheral Component Interconnect Special Interest Group (PCI-SIG), are used for identifying what kind of product a main board belongs to and by which manufacturer this main board is produced, and are used for performing the Windows® Hardware Certification Kit (WHCK) test provided by Microsoft®. If the identifiers of hardware peripherals in a main board cannot be synchronized, this main board will not pass the WHCK test.
Generally, identifiers are written into both Basic Input Output System (BIOS) firmware and a network card. However, it may be very complicated for the main board to write identifiers into both of the BIOS firmware and the network card in advance. Moreover, if a main board in a server needs to be applicative to different systems and then needs to change the subsystem identifier in the BIOS firmware, the manufacturer has to replace the original version of the BIOS firmware corresponding to the main board by a new version for different systems and this new version of the BIOS firmware has to be retested. This will place a design burden on BIOS and a test burden on the manufacturer.